(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A form or an image is commonly used on pages in a print job. This printing is referred to as variable data printing. In the variable data printing, print data is interpreted by dividing the print data into a common portion that is reused and common to the pages, and a variable portion, and intermediate data of each of the common portion and the variable portion is output. When the intermediate data is developed into bit-map image data, the common portions that are referenced by the variable portions are collected and linked.
A technique of reducing a memory capacity of a memory in use or reducing a transfer amount of the intermediate data is disclosed in the variable data printing of the related art.